Bang da di du II
by estrellita24
Summary: New setting, new characters, new pairings, new everything! Once again is that time of the year and the only thing that's the same is the concept (R&R) Recommended to be read as an independent /Drabbles! /
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello people!

CABA: um, Star where are we?

Me: I'm glad you ask CABA, you are in the prologue to the second part of Bang da di du!

Macedonia: is that some kind of new language?

London: Uh, I want to learn it!

Narvik: *rolls eyes*

CABA: girls, girls! Calm down

Narvik: would you do me the favor of answering?

Me: why of course

London: *giggles*

Me: it's a tradition that started last year and that I'm following this year too, and no, the tittle is not in other language, it's just that it isn't supposed to make sense

CABA: you did a good job with that

Me: thanks

Macedonia: so you've been writing here for over a year already?

Me: pretty much

London: wow that's incredible! One year! You're so young

Me: you do know that I'm seventeen, don't you?

CABA: yeah, but compared to London, who's a city, you are a toddler

London: are you calling me old? I'll take offence of that

Narvik: well you have the same age as I, but we both are still younger than Macedonia

Macedonia: meh, I'm older than most countries so I'm not faced by your comments

London: I wish I had that power

CABA: why did you make her like that again?

Me: *sweat drops* she's based on my best friend/beta reader/story helper/other stuff, who's like this… most of the time anyway

Narvik: but Macedonia isn't that much like you

Me: She's just one side of me, CABA's another one, I'm a complicated person, you'll find that I'm able to have many sides

CABA: can we please go back to the point

Me: oh, right… Well, first story will be launched on Halloween; every story will be centered in one pairing out of the readers favorites

London: Does that mean that I'll be paired up with England?

Macedonia: Who else? You two are the most cannon couple in her stories

Me: I should be offended… but it's true. Anyway, since this is just the prologue I'm allowed to be here

CABA: that answers my question

Narvik: *nods*

London: I can't wait until Halloween

Macedonia: Deal with it!

Me: See you soon!


	2. Scare gone wrong!

Warning: Sorry for uploading this late! I'm arRosz, Star is with some trouble lately and won't be able to do it herself, so she makes me type what she gives me HANDWRTITTEN. Here's the so awaited...

LondUK: Scare gone wrong (Halloween special)

With the first falling leaves, October arrived to the world; Brittany sat on the love-seat glancing through the window to the scenery outside, it was raining, but luckily Halloween would be a sunny day, unless she found some reason to cry and so the city will be hit by rain, she didn't fully get it yet, how could she affect the climate, it was really odd. Even Stella, who was the one to know about this sort of things, couldn't explain her how that worked

She heard the door open and went to the door to find a soaked yet oddly happy Arthur, she blushed when she inspected him better, his blond hair was all down for the first time, totally wet but still!, his shirt was rumpled and sticking to his body as were his pants, and Brittany really had to turn her head not to stare. She shook the idea out of her mind and decided to check again, now to get worried of him getting sick

"Stay here, I'll get you a towel" said Brittany

"Please do" said Arthur

The brunet skipped to the bathroom and came back with a seemingly fuzzy towel, she gave it to him and remembered what CABA said to her on the last city reunion, that she was really innocent by nature but that she'll start getting this kind of thoughts if she kept on spending time with Monaco, which she just proved to be right, and it made her wonder how she knew the guy so well. She gave Arthur a disappointed look sighing

"You should have taken an umbrella with you" said Brittany

"I know, but I was in such a hurry that I forgot" said Arthur

She raised an eyebrow at him seeing that tiny smile that he had

"You're in an oddly good mood for someone who had to walk eight blocks under this rain" said Brittany

"You do remember that I have a tradition with Alfred for Halloween, don't you?" asked Arthur

"Of course, I find it cute that you keep such a good relation with him" said Brittany

He looked somewhere else to hide his forming blush from the green eyes of the brunet

"Could you not change the subject please?" asked Arthur

"Sorry~ so please tell me, what's got you in this happy state?" said Brittany

"Well, this year it's my turn to scare the git, and I was wondering if you were interested in helping?" asked Arthur

"You mean like… helping you to scare Alfred out of his senses?" asked Brittany smirking

"I get it you like the idea love?" asked Arthur

"I sure do, you know how much I love this sort of things, which is why I get along so smoothly with Gilbert" said Brittany

"Don't remind me of that, we should get him a girlfriend and see if that calms him a bit" said Arthur

"Though I think that's rather impossible I do know someone who would be perfect" said Brittany

"Care to share the information love?" asked Arthur

"You do remember Camila right?" asked Brittany

The Briton nodded, how could he forget? The girl sure caused an impression on him and despite all beliefs she got along really well with Brittany. The brunet gave him a side-grin and he realized what she was suggesting

"Why not? It'll be fun" said Arthur

Brittany beamed at him before hugging him, which made him blush 10 different shades of red because it doesn't matter how much time they've known each other, he will never get completely used to Brittany's ants

"Then we should do a haunted house, a really scary one at that, we're talking about Camila after all" said Brittany

"That sounds very appealing, I'm sure it'll do" said Arthur

"Oh I know just the place to do this!" said Brittany

And thus we arrive to the current situation, where a group formed by Alfred, Gilbert and Camila was now standing in front of an old and rather tall building

"Out of all of the places they had to choose this one" said Camila

The other two looked down at her [II], she had her eyes fixed in the building, tracing the figures in the broken glasses, eying the broken state, the burns near the floor, not really knowing whether to feel angry, exited, confused or just simply terrified

"I don't know what you're talking about, this place looks neat" said Alfred

Almond-green eyes moved from the building to look at the American with an emotionless face and like every time this happened he flinched a little, a serious Camila was someone you shouldn't mess with, not considering her love for throwing knifes, her eyes move away when a voice cut through the tension

"You know this place?" asked Gilbert

"She sure does" a voice behind them said

The three turned startled to meet with Brittany, dressed as a witch with a gothic-styled dress in black and a dark green, not too dark though, a black hat with a ribbon on the same shade of green, and a pair of black boots

"Let me tell you the legend of this place" said Brittany

A chill run through Camila from the tip of her head to her smallest toe alarming the other two, after all, the one we are talking about is the girl which watches Spain's horror movies and can't stop laughing the whole time.

"A family used to live here" Brittany started…

"A wealthy family; inside every room, there were trap doors which lead to secret passages they used to hide their horribly unimaginable mysteries, however, statuettes and crucifixes are worthless when someone is cursed, even less when it comes to greenish flames or when the house is completely against you. They fought until they forces abandoned them and, in the end, they lost against the curse. Now, their ghosts hunt around the house, seeking for revenge…

So, are you willing to accept this challenge? Do you dare get inside this humble home?" Brittany finally asked

"Do we have other choice?" Camila questioned

"Of course not" a male voice said from behind

"Ha! I never fall with the same trick twice" said Camila

"Oh, man! That story was awesome!" Alfred said excitedly

"Ja, where do you get your ideas from?" Gilbert asked

But, Camila cleared her throat, and they noticed that Arthur had already opened the mansion's door, letting Camila in the way inside the huge house.

"Why don't you ask Camila? She knows this place pretty well" Brittany said before running inside

Camila stopped for a second before getting in, her face showing a mix of fear and silent plea; however, what really made the other two hurry behind her was the look she made right after, one which remembered her true personality and, her unique love for certain sharp objects of aerodynamic design we mortals call knives.

When they crossed the huge doors and stared at the mournful mansion two things occurred. First, the doors suddenly closed, making a horrendous eco. Second, they realized their two hosts were gone, which meant they were all alone in this huge hunted mansion.

In a small room, in front of a wall covered with screens[i], there was certain blonde sitting on a chair. Arthur was looking as everything took place, it looked like Camila was telling the other two something, and he could guess from the looks in their faces that the Argentinian was completing the story with the scariest part, the part where it all became real…

Suddenly he heard a noise and turned around to see Brittany entering the room.

"I've just found a really weird collar on a table on my way here. Look, it's beautiful!" she said while walking towards him, showing the necklace she had already put on

"Wow, it really suits you, wasn't the woman in that picture wearing it?" he said making her blush a little

"Don't even joke about it!" she shook, remembering their last visit to the mansion, with Camila, when they were chased all the way by a woman that had been inside that same picture a few seconds before that

"Sorry" he giggled

As revenge, and seeing that there were no more chairs in the room, she jumped and sat on him, making him blush furiously

"How's the prank going? Have I ever told you how much I love Halloween?" she asked returning to their three friends

"Yeah, you've been saying all the way here, and our plan is going great!" he smiled while hugging her tightly it was his revenge now, making her blush too

Suddenly, the lights went off in the room where their three friends were before letting a scream be heard. Arthur and Brittany looked at each other

"Brittany, did you press the button?" he questioned her

"Of course not! I thought it was you!" she answered worriedly

"But I haven't either. You see, the way we are, I couldn't reach it even if I tried" he replied

"Maybe I pressed it by accident" she thought out loud

"It's completely possible" he said

Brittany nodded as the lights went off in their room. By the time Arthur managed to turn on a magic light, Brittany had jumped off of him and was already at the door

"Where are you going?" he asked

"I'll go find Camila and the guys so that we can leave this place, it's creeping me out! Also, didn't you hear that scream?" she answered

She hurried through the door, which closed after her. Arthur ran to it and shook the handle in a rush, with no positive result. He was locked in. Suddenly he remembered and confirmed his last thought, it was the collar! It had to be!

"Bloody hell! I'll get out of here and save you, Brittany!" He shouted to himself

Brittany was running as fast as she could through the long corridor. Which was the room? She couldn't remember. She stopped to find herself all alone, and turned in her heels, running in the direction of the control room. When she heard the sound of some chains, coming to her direction, she changed again her direction, in terror of entering a room which wasn't the one she had been a few seconds ago. She was lost!

She ran through another corridor, which led to a huge window. Next to it, there was an empty chair. She suddenly heard a woman screaming coming from behind and freaked, remembering the woman from the paint. She grabbed the chair in a rush and threw it to the window, where it bounced back to her, who bent down just in time. Then she looked to the window in wonder: she had to get out of that room and find the others immediately!

Leaving every other possibility aside, she run to the window herself, but got bounced like the chair before, landing over something, or someone she thought when she heard a silent scream beneath her. Covered in fear, she jumped to front the ghost of that spooky woman, seeing Arthur, to her relief. She ran into his arms.

"You do know that's plastic, don't you? Are you ok?" He asked

"Yes, now, help me melt it and get out of here" She answered

And so, they joined magic to melt their way out of the hunted house. Once outside, their gazes crossed, green against green in a common doubt

"I feel like we forgot something?" said Brittany

"Yes, it's the same for me" Arthur replied

They stood looking at the house in silence before Brittany remembered why they were there in the first place

"The others!" she screamed

With that said, the Brit run towards the house through the window, a good while later the other three came out of the door[ii], which Arthur just noticed had been next to the window the whole time

"Zhat was awesome, frau!" said Gilbert

"Yeah, dudette, incredible idea yours of turning the joke around" Alfred giggled

"I have my moments" replied Camila

"You wankers! You planned it all! Even the ghost of the fat lady with the necklace!" Arthur said

"It was was all Camila's idea, Iggy" said Alfred

"Zhat because you were too scared to think when the lights went off!" said Gilbert

"Hey, where's Brittany? And what do you mean with the ghost thing?" Camila asked

"She went back to find you! You mean, the ghost was not you!? " Arthur shouted

"Don't tell me the lady from last time appeared?" Camila was astonished

"Inside what?" Alfred interrupted, pointing the place from where they had just come out of the mansion

"The house, of course!" Arthur replied while turning round, to see… nothing

To everyone's immense horror, the house had disappeared. Arthur was pale and about to faint when someone put a hand on his shoulder

"What are you doing?" Brittany's voice asked

Camila, Alfred and Gilbert jump backwards and Arthur hugged her tight when they saw her

"I did it! You should have seen it, it was priceless" she smiled at them

"You had this all planned, didn't you?" Arthur asked, still hugging her, he thought he'd lost her forever

"She didn't, not the middle part at least" Camila smiled at Brittany in amazement and… was it pride?

But all the brunet did was giggle

"Well, I couldn't help myself!" she smirked

And then, they all decided to leave that place and go have dinner at the British house, as Brittany was cooking that night…

In the distance, Arthur and Brittany, who were at the back, walking hand-to-hand stopped

"Wait, where's the necklace?" Arthur asked

"Oh, I gave it to the lady in the picture! When looking for the guys, I bumped into her and we had a talk" she answered to his amazement an continued "She told me that there wasn't any course, she just wanted to find the necklace her beloved had given her, or else she wouldn't rest in peace, so I gave it to her!" she smiled

"My god, don't worry, I'll buy you another one" he told her, gaining a kiss in response

"Don't worry, I can wear the one Scotty made for me" she smiled at him

"Hey, what are you doing? I'm hungry" Gilbert appeared a far distance ahead of them

"Coming!" Brittany hurried, still holding hands with Arthur

Their shadows disappeared in the distance…

"What do you mean Scotland made one for you? I'm going to kill that bastard!" Arthur's voice shouted

"Yeah, we'll see that later!" Brittany's voice sounded cheerful

The End

Comment if you liked it or not (better not, only if you liked it :) )

* * *

[i] I never said it was old, just abandoned

[ii] Like civilized people do (Brittany disagrees)


End file.
